


In Level Six

by finesharp



Category: Angry Birds (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Level Six the balloons blow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Level Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Prester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Prester/gifts).



> With apologies to Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae. This pretty much wrote itself. It's not long, but I hope you enjoy.

In Level Six the balloons blow  
Above the wood blocks row on row,  
That shield the pigs; and in the sky  
The blue birds, split in three, still fly  
Scare impacting the rock below.

We're Angry Birds. Short screens ago  
We flew, laid eggs, adored them so,  
Flocked and were flocked, and now we fly  
O'er Level Six.

Take aim for pigs, our hated foe;  
For you from a slingshot we throw  
Ourselves; make sure you aim us high.  
If you waste clicks with us who fly  
You shan't advance, though birds you throw  
At Level Six.


End file.
